


Lament

by RealRubertMatos



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealRubertMatos/pseuds/RealRubertMatos
Summary: Sometimes you have people in your life that love you until they cannot extract anything else from you.





	Lament

I always treated you right,  
But when I turned around,  
You and your friends,  
Were laughing at me.

I won't deny,  
Used to go home and cry,  
Asking myself what wrong did I,  
Until I understood that with me you played.

But I think you still remember  
Your sorrows on my shoulder,  
You used to come to cry,  
It's over, Imma ignore you like you ignored me,  
Whenever you come around.

I used to put myself on the line for you,  
And to you and your friends I was just a clown,  
But everything comes to an end,  
You won't laugh at me anymore,  
You'll lament it, you'll suffer,  
Asking for forgiveness you'll come to me,  
Unfortunately, but you've been the one that wanted it like this.

So many nights I spent,  
Drowning my pain for you,  
How bad it was,  
Getting drunk in the night,  
Wake up in the morning with the same feelings boarding my mind,  
I put my faith in you,  
And you never cared.

Already noticed,  
Placing the hands on fire in the name of love,  
Hurts and is not worthy,  
If at the end when they cannot take anything else,  
They destroy you and leave you behind.

You fucked with my controls,  
You put my world upside down,  
I'm done,  
Crying for you over and over,  
That's why when I go out to the club,  
I ask the DJ to dedicate that "Fuck You" song.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, there is the original version I did for this (wrote it in Spanish first, then translated it).  
> Is titled "Lamento"


End file.
